


Whispers of Spring

by irond0rkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all is cute and nice, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness
Summary: Spring is arriving.In a city, Tony and Stephen do not notice, but a walk in a forest will help them.Written for the IronStrange Haven weekly challenge.





	Whispers of Spring

The snow was melting and the first flowers were emerging from the icy prison of winter.

It was spring, the season of rebirth.

Far away from the flowers, a man was waking from his slumber, his arms draped over his still sleeping lover.

Their room bore no sign of upcoming spring or the changing seasons, the only plant in the room was a cactus laid on one of the tables, one of the only plants these men could keep alive.

Tony Stark sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. The sleep had been good, the company of Stephen chasing away the loneliness he usually felt.

Careful not to disturb the sorcerer, he hopped off the bed and stood up.

A deep red cloak that had been waiting in the other room for their awakening floated in and wrapped itself around the still-sleepy mechanic like a blanket.

Tony walked out of the room, not bothering to put on slippers or anything else. 

He arrived in the kitchen and saw that his AI had activated the coffee machine the moment he had woken.

He poured the coffee from the pot into a big pastel mug and hopped onto the counter to drink his coffee from a greater height than usual.

While Tony was distracted by the wonderful drink, his boyfriend walked in with a bedhead that rivaled Tony's.

He wasn't awake enough to say anything other than a soft "Hello.", so he poured himself an equally big cup of coffee and joined Tony on the counter, leaning against the other man for support.

Tony, being slightly more awake by now, put his empty coffee cup on the side and wiggled away from Stephen's grasp, leaving the sorcerer confused and mock betrayed. 

"Stephen, that look doesn't work on me when you are sleepy. And since you aren't awake enough to be handling cooking, I'm getting cereal."

To that, the sorcerer only muttered under his breath and continued to drink coffee.

Tony took his bowl of cereal and walked away from the kitchen. He set the bowl down onto a table near the windows, sat down and started to eat.

He looked out of the window, the spoonfuls of cereal making their way into his mouth without him paying attention to them.

Not a single sign of the upcoming spring could be seen in the cold, grey buildings that he saw.

The flowers were unseen to him, the view obstructed by the city he was in.

When Tony realized that he had eaten all the cereal and the only things sloshing around in the bowl were remnants of sugary milk, he dropped the spoon back into the bowl and headed back towards the kitchen.

The cloak, which had taken a liking to him, was still hugging him, leaving its master completely and utterly cloakless.

His lover was nowhere to be seen, so Tony placed the bowl onto the dishwashing counter for the robot to deal with and since pajamas aren't usually something that is suitable attire for the whole day, he went back to the bedroom to change.

Tony chose simple, comfortable clothes. A sweatshirt and jeans were all he needed to rid himself of the morning haziness and start the day.

There were no events scheduled for this day, so he had no thought out plans.

When he had finished, he noticed the absence of his boyfriend and decided to look for him.

Usually Tony would just leave him be and go deal with his own things, but today he craved the closeness with Stephen.

He couldn't find the man anywhere on their floor, so he asked FRIDAY: "Hey, Fry, do you happen to know where my amazing boyfriend could be hiding?"

"Dr. Strange is in the reading room, but I think he would appreciate if you accompanied him."

A gentle smile spread on Tony's face as he made his way there.

Upon seeing him, Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen in a hug from the back.

"I see you have finally woken up enough, seeing as you are no longer staring out of the window, blindly eating cereal."

The genius released his grip on him and moved to face Strange.

"Well, the last time I saw you, you were leaning on me, half asleep."

Stephen rose from the stool and said: "I want to go somewhere today. Not somewhere in the city. I want to go out."

"Well, I have no plans today, so yes. I have no idea where you will take me, but surprisingly, I'm okay with that."

Stephen tugged on a coat and then handed out one for Tony as well, a slight smile tugging the corners of his mouth upwards to mirror Tony's.

When both of them protected from the unpredictable weather, Strange spun his hand in a circle to make a portal appear.

From the other side of it, a pathway appeared. 

He took Tony's hand and guided him through the portal from the warm and cozy room to the slightly breezy forest pathway.

For anyone else, the place would have been ordinary, even boring, but to these two it was somewhere they could be away from everything.

The melting snow and the watery puddles splashed under their feet as they walked, marveling the scenery around them.

Upon seeing a huge cluster of freshly bloomed flowers, Tony ran up to them, dragging his boyfriend with him.

Letting go of Stephen's hand for a moment, he picked a small bunch of them and handed them to the sorcerer.

A small, even a somewhat childish action, but to them it meant everything.   
To them, it was an unspoken way to express the pure love that they had.

Stephen clutched the handful of flowers to his chest, his slight smile widening into a wide, goopy and gooey smile of utter love and admiration.

They returned to the path but didn't start walking yet.

Tony's already pink cheeks deepened in hue in a blush and he breathed: "I love you so much, you goofy sorcerer. Can I kiss you?"

"Of course," Stephen answered, starting to inch towards Tony.

They met in the middle in a soft kiss, barely a tender brush of lips.

There was no deep passion, only pure love.

When they broke the kiss, it felt like they had been reborn, their love renewing itself, reflecting the spring that had just begun.


End file.
